In constructing displays there has been a tradeoff between costly high detail arrays wherein a separate light source is provided for each point and the use of a single line of light sources and a uniformly and continuously rotating mirror which, while it reduces the number of light sources needed, the displayed image is subject to the disadvantages of distortion from the rotating mirror which gives a concave appearance and narrowness of the display field which limits the height of the object displayed.